Family Problems Finally Resolved
by MagicoftheWorld
Summary: Warning: Attempted Suicide! This is a oneshot! When Dean told Sam in season 8 that Benny was a better brother than him it broke Sam. After the voicemail and the amulet trashing, it was only a matter of time until Sam broke. This is that story.


**Title: Family Problems Finally Resolved**

**Author: MagicoftheWorld**

**Warnings: This is an attempted Suicide fic and as such, it may be a trigger for you. If so, then please hit the back button on your screen. This goes for anyone uncomfortable with suicide or the idea of suicide.**

**Pairings: None. This was written one night after watching season 8 and hearing what Dean had told Sam about Benny being a better brother. When I watched this, I also thought about everything that Dean had "done or said" and actually had done. I felt that this had to be Sam's breaking point because he was going to eventually.**

**Words excluding the A/N: 1,533**

**Rating: T because of mild cursing and attempted suicide. The attempted suicide is mild and not very graphic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the CW! Though come to think of it... who wouldn't want to own Supernatural and get to meet the actors?!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

_**Family Problems Finally Resolved**_

Sam held the bottle of painkillers in his hand. He had decided that he was already too much of a burden how it is and Sam didn't want Dean to have to clean up all of the blood a gunshot or knife wound would cause. Sam had already re-stocked the medical supplies with new, better painkillers. After all, if he was going to use the rest of the bottle to off himself, he didn't want Dean to be in any more pain than he had to be after a hunt.

Sam popped the lid off the container and dumped the contents into his palm. He hadn't bothered writing a long letter explaining himself. Sam thought that he had caused Dean enough trouble as it was and had wrote a simple message for Dean to find next to him:

_**You're free of me now.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

Sam dumped the tablets into his mouth. With someone as big as him, he hoped that the rest of what was in the bottle was enough. The container was about half full so he was pretty confident.

Sam swallowed them dry and laid down on his Queen sized bed.

Almost immediately he felt the effects of the over dose. He smiled ruefully. _I really am sorry that I'm such a bad brother Dean. Even if I don't deserve you, I will always love you._ As the blackness took over his vision, he thought he heard screams.

"Sam!" "SAMMY!"

Everything was fuzzy and then finally it all turned black.

_**Earlier Today:**_

_Benny's been a better brother…_

The statement kept playing in his head over and over again. And Sam gets it. He's been a shitty brother in the past couple of years; hell, his entire life. Sam made one mistake after the other and Dean never once complained or abandoned his job of taking care of his little brother; cause that's what is was, a job. Dean had never gotten a chance at a real childhood after mom died. He was always taking care of him and what did Sam do to repay him, _Well I left him for Stanford, he went to hell because of a stupid mistake I made, I betrayed him with Ruby, I started the Apocalypse, even though I was soulless I left him for a whole year thinking I was dead, I let him get turned into a vampire, and let's not forget the most recent thing, I left him in Purgatory for a year while I went and found a girl and a dog!_

_I really don't deserve him._

Sam knew that he had only scratched the surface with everything he had done to Dean ever since that fateful day where he carried a little 6 month Sam out of the fire and to safety. He believed that he was just a burden to Dean and the only reason Dean still stuck around was because it was drilled into his head _take care of Sammy._ It was his job and if he didn't feel obligated to stay with him, Sam was sure Dean would have taken the Impala and drove as far away as possible.

Sam still remembered the Voicemail Dean had left him before setting Lucifer free. _Let's not forget about the amulet trashing and the newest development; Benny's been a better brother._ With this and other small signs collected over the years, Sam determined that Dean must not actually like him and just stayed with him because it was what he has been told to do from their dad since he was four. Sam knew that the only solution to the problem was to get himself out of the picture and allow Dean to finally be free of him and the responsibility of taking care of Sam.

He had been contemplating suicide since Dean was dragged to Hell. The only reason Sam hadn't done it then was because Dean was in Hell because of him and Sam dying wouldn't bring him back. He had then thought about it then when they were separated after Lucifer's escape from the cage. Sam hadn't done it then because the devil had told him that he would only be brought back. Soulless Sam hadn't thought of it simply because he didn't feel emotion; he just was. And this brought him to today.

Dean was out getting breakfast and coffee and wasn't due back for another 20 minutes. That was more than enough time to let the pills take effect.

Dean arrived back at the motel five minutes early. The line at the dinner was small and was in walking distance. On the walk, he had time to think about things with Sam. Hell admit that he has been a little harsh on him but at the same time, he had left him all alone to deal with Purgatory.

_But he thought you were dead._ Whispered a voice in his head. Dean mulled over all of this on the way.

He opened the motel room door and called out to Sam, "Sam food and coffee's here." There was no reply and Dean scanned the room looking for his little brother.

He spotted him lying on his bed and thought nothing of it. Sam could've fallen back asleep. With everything going on it wouldn't surprise him that Sam had gone back to sleep after Dean had first waked him up. Dean shook Sam trying to get him up. When he wouldn't get up, Dean got worried.

He checked his pulse, finding it faster and more erratic than it should be. "Sam? SAMMY!"

Dean saw the empty bottle of painkillers on the floor near his brother. The tears that had pooled on his eyes when he had felt Sam's pulse streamed down his face. Looking at Sam again, he noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of his eye.

_**You're free now.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

Dean chocked a sob and quickly dialed 911. After giving them his address, he went back to his brother.

Dean clung to Sam and sobbed, waiting for the ambulance and thinking _Sammy_.

The first thing Sam felt was a warm hand grasping his own and his limbs tied down. He also felt a tube in his throat and started chocking on it. Dean woke up at hearing the chocking sound. "Sam? You awake? You gotta wait a sec, that thing's been helping you breath." Dean called for a nurse and watched helplessly as Sam struggled.

The nurse came in and took out the Intubation tube. After checking his vitals, she declared him physically fine and untied his restraints, trusting Dean. With a smile in their direction, she left. Dean immediately gave Sam some water through a straw.

"We need to talk Sam. I mean what the hell was that about? _You're free now!_ What is that supposed to mean?!" Dean yelled to Sam.

"I'm a burden to you and you've said it yourself that Benny's a better brother than me so I decided to take myself out of the picture and give you the life that you deserve. You've been taking care of me all your life and I know that you don't really like me and it's just a job that dad has drilled into your head." Sam stated to Dean emotionlessly.

Dean got tears into his eyes hearing Sam say all the things that he had been holding on to. "No Sammy, that's not it at all." Dean cried.

"My whole existence is based on you! After you died at Cold Oak, I was devastated! My whole reason for living was dead! Why do you think I selled my soul for you? _I_ _Love you_! Do you understand me!" Dean yelled at Sam. "Yeah we've had our problems in to past and we still aren't perfect but that doesn't mean you off yourself! Next time you have a problem, you come to me, you got that!"

"Yeah," Sam replied meekly. After all, what else do you say to your brother who thought hated you after a rant like that?

Dean embraced Sam tightly, "Now you're going to get better and then we're going to put this hospital and town in our rear window and just drive until we can't anymore. We are then going to talk about everything and I'll let you unload anything you need to and it looks like I'm going to need to do the same thing. We are going to work through this alright Sammy?"

"Okay," Sam told him in a childish whisper. Dean let go of his baby brother and stood. He cleared his throat and said "I'm going to end this big chick-flick moment now before we start doing each others' hair."

"Now I'm going to go get you and me something to eat. I want you to rest and go back asleep okay?" Dean smiled at Sam and left after receiving a sleepy nod from him.

Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep with a content smile on his face thinking _It might never be perfect but it never was to begin with. Everything will turn out just fine._

It always does as long as they have each other, right?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and I hoped you liked it! This is my first fic so I hope you review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~MagicoftheWorld~**


End file.
